(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for optical discs, and in particular, to a recording and reproducing apparatus having a copy-protection function and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since its commercial introduction in 1982, the audio compact disc (CD) has almost completely replaced the phonograph disc for high-fidelity recorded music, and the distribution of the portable CD player has made it possible to listen to music while moving.
Recently, a recording and reproducing apparatus capable of writing information signals from a disc and writing the same thereon is widespread such that it becomes easy for users to copy commercial discs.
An audio CD is provided with a lead-in region on a radial inner side of a data region in which audio signals are recorded. In the lead-in region, the data information is recorded on the CD such as a time code showing a starting position of each of tracks in the data region, track number of the first and last tracks on the disc and a time code showing the end position of the last track.
However, since there is no information for identifying whether the disc is original one or illegally copied one, it is impossible to prevent the commercial audio CD from being illegally copied.